


KT Stories

by mols



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Comfort Sex, M/M, Score is more insecure...probably to balance smeb's arrogant fame idk lol, Smeb makes everything unique w his big and loud mouth, Smore series, Worlds 2018, if you squint there is smebxscore ship or pre slash, thats the name of the ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: A collection of KT/LCK stories.1. KT is eliminated by IG from the 2018 Worlds and Smeb (& Score) cannot take it lightly in the ride back to the hotel they're staying.2. Dongbin is scared he isn't good enough to Kyungho so he confesses everything to an asleep Kyungho anyway.3. KT goes to relegations, and this is what I write about it.4. WELP. KT in a bad spot equals to me writing Score and Smeb being sad together, and maybe this time having some quality time alone too.





	1. If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad for ma boys, before I was mad but now I just want them to heal and come back to smash them all'

If only he had done it right. If only he had done it right since the first time. If only he could have done better. All of these thoughts seemed to swim back and forth into Kyungho's mind like in a stormy night. If only he had done as good as people expected of him. 

He looked at Dongbin, he opened his mouth, "If only," he let out. Dongbin looked at him and shook his head, he was as hurt as Kyungho. He, as Kyungho, was holding the tears back.

Kyungho's face screwed as he locked eyes with Dongbin. Kyungho shook his head in disbelief, his mouth trembling. His forehead wrinkled. Dongbin shook his head again. Kyungho then dove to Dongbins lap, sobbing over it, his mouth wails trapped by Dongbin’s sweatpants.

When he felt Dongbins hand on his hair, Kyungho’s crying finally broke loose. If he knew Dongbin - and he really did - he knew Dongbin was probably crying in silence watching the outside through the window. He couldn't do anything, though.

Kyungho couldn't hold himself, as much as he couldn't stop thinking what if/If only, this time Dongbin would have to hold him through.


	2. Painful, heavy words...affectionate, beautiful meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongbin is scared he isn't good enough to Kyungho but he confesses everything to a asleep Kyungho.

"I know that not everybody finds me that special out of Korea," Dongbin says to an asleep Kyungho drooling on his white, clean pillow like a teenager, so carefree and careless; the KT jungler couldn't help smiling at the imagery in front of his eyes, "that people call me old and see Peanut, the aggressive and also genius player he is as the best in the World now, with his star-like moves," Dongbin looks down, feeling a little... envious, even jealous? Of not being as shiny as Kyungho's ex?

Dongbin moves uncomfortably on the bed, between the sharply clean white sheets; they feel uncomfortable new and sharp and... shiny. He breathes deeply, sighing as deeply:

"I know you may miss see him more," Dongbin comments, still looking away from his boyfriend, thinking about how inappropriate he feels about calling the KT toplaner like that. Dongbin knows his skills and that he can look cute, but he knows he isn't the one people go to...to be as happy as ever, "but I hope I can carry you to the top, with your carrying skills too," he giggles, looking down at his knuckles, those lingering closed tightly against the edge of the bed clothing.

He looks back at Kyungho, after a time, and timidly he reaches for Kyungho's face, cupping his cheek, caressing it like he was holding a precious, delicate baby's head,

"I want to give you the world, Song Kyungho," Dongbin whispers, and it is as soft as the words are.

For a matter of (un)luckiness? Kyungho sniffs, startling Dongbin.

"Go to sleep, Go Dongbin Hyung!" Kyungho mumbles, throwing a long leg over the KT jungler, "shut up and sleep." And Kyungho pulls Dongbin closer with the leg around Dongbin's bottom, diving his nose down Dongbin's chest, just over the collar of the white t-shirt Dongbin is wearing as part of his pajamas. Dongbin blushes and giggles in silence.

For some goddamn reason he wouldn't give up that dumbass for anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I write Score more insecure, but I guess 'cause I try to balance Smeb's supposed "arrogant" speeches. XD Also, I don't know how the pro-scene sees Score, I bet they see him with "great eyes", 'cause Score is a very inteligent and strategic jungler, but I thought about the fan scene I see around the west, and how the aggressiveness of Peanut and Levi seem to make more of the west taste, that Fiesta taste at times even. XD
> 
> I'd like to ask for any kind of review anyone would like to give me, even if it's requests, or corrections, or anything alike. Thank you


	3. He knows too well how failure feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KT goes to relegations, and this is what I write about it.

It was even worse than before. It was rock bottom, _again_. After just a couple of years. Kyungho felt like he was back at IM. That he was the worst TOP laner of the world again.

He wasn't reference of anything anymore.

The tears rolled quietly down his cheeks as they were driven back to the Game House. His face turned to the window.

This time he didn't even felt like talking to anyone, not even Dongbin, the only other person who had been with him this far. None in the car talked, not even a single word. He heard his phone a few times, some message from Wangho, or Seohaeng, even Hyukkyu. He didn't mind unlocking the phone after a quick look at the screenplay. There was no words, no conversation, no discussion which could change how they felt now.

He saw Boseong's face at the fan meeting. He seemed to be holding up everything like a bomb would. Just by the slight touch it would break down, and none knew how far and how much it would break around him.

Taegwon was a young man, he shouldn't feel like he had to carry so much. So damn much.

 _It was my fault_ , Kyungho thought, it was his and none else's. He was the older one - Dongbin had been sick half of the split, he couldn't be blamed for Kyungho's poor performances either.

Kyungho was the captain after all. He wanted to bang his head against the window until he fell unconscious. There was no way he could deal with it right now. Not the way things should be handled.

He felt the slight weight of Dongbin over his shoulder. Kyungho could see from his peripherical eye that he had his head lay down, his eyes closed.

Kyungho looked down at his sweat, pale palms. Trying to find meaning, solution, the what he was doing with himself, with his career, with their team. It was supposed to be built around him, and it was a mistake! It was a mistake, he heard himself screaming inside his head.

He closed his eyes, taking his hands to his temples, to his eyes.

They needed to solve this. They needed to learn why had they let it go down this far.

Why had he allowed himself to slack this much? Why did he fucked up with everything they had? His body shook with sobs. 

He couldn't answer himself. Not yet.

Kyungho sighed, laying his head back to the backboard.

He thought about sleeping, he thought about forgetting. His head was light, the guilt too heavy to bear consciously.

It was a surprise when a hand came to his stomach, until his chest. Kyungho opened his eyes, foggy with sleepiness, tiresome. Turning to the side Dongbin was beside him.

 _Don't die, yet_ was what he could read from Dongbin's reddish, hurt eyes. _Don't let me. Don't let us._

Kyungho hesitantly nodded, tightly. He had no idea how could he solve any of this. And Kyungho supposed Dongbin did know that. Kyungho was devastated not just because of their downfall, Kyungho was feeling despaired because it had not been the first time, not even exactly only the second.

Kyungho has always felt like he was going down, every season, at some point.

Dongbin reached for Kyungho's cheek and pulling him, Dongbin kissed his TOP laner. A long, sad, despaired kiss.

Kyungho could only feel like he was living a dream, not exactly a nightmare, but some parallel world. The jungler had never kissed him in public. Dongbin had a girlfriend for all purposes. He used his ring at almost all times.

"I don't care," Dongbin said, or Kyungho's imagination was pushing for him to think he had heard it from his jungler, his friend...his lover.

Kyungho sighed, pulling himself closer, bringing his chin to Dongbin's shoulder, his arms around Dongbin's torso. _Please, take care of me,_ he heard himself, deep inside, shamefully. Kyungho didn't even had Seohaeng to hug anymore, to bring close, to cuddle with him.

Hyukkyu and Wangho were somewhat gone. They had other routines, they had other lives altogether.

 _Please, love me like I love you_ , he mumbled to himself, under his breath, against Dongbin's clothed shoulder. He hoped Dongbin didn't listen. He was ashamed enough. He closed his wet eyes, squeezing Dongbin's body against his chest.

Maybe, they could solve it. Maybe it wasn't the end for him, for the both of them. For everyone.

He prayed it was possible.


	4. to forget the world into your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP. KT in a bad spot equals to me writing Score and Smeb being sad together, and maybe this time having some quality time alone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated 'cause SEXUAL CONTENT

The hand that brushes the side of Dongbin's neck is wet with sticky tears. Dongbin can hear the muffled sobs Kyungho lets out under his ear. It's just so painful to live, all of this.

"Plea-please, don't talk," Kyungho kind orders kind begs, placing his head against Dongbin's shoulder, his knees lined with the sides of Dongbin's thighs.

The KT jungler nods, taking Kyungho's head with a gentle hand while Kyungho shakes into his arms.

Dongbin wants to ask Kyungho to stop, to not force his own body to react, to chase a climax, but Kyungho just thrusts against Dongbin's lap while the KT jungler's feel his jersey soaking with the TOP laner's tears.

He holds the back of Kyungho's head tightly against his shoulders, bucks his own hips up, gasping and trembling in the process. He feels so tired but so willing to get Kyungho where he wants to be right now.

Any place but here. Any good place. Somewhere that felt good for once in a year.

Dongbin can feel the pleasure on the edge of things, can see it far but there. His legs weigh on him but he doesn't stop.

He can hear Kyungho panting, his crying calming down. Dongbin feels his head turning around, in his direction. He fears it but he looks at the TOP laner and gasps at how red Kyungho's skin tone is, his eyes layered with tears. He knows his face is probably frowned and too worried because Kyungho leans and kisses him fondly on the neck and again.

"Go Dongbin," Kyungho sighs as he chases his orgasm faster onto his jungler's lap, brushing their crotches together. His half-lidded eyes showing his relaxation while his hips' moves are anything but.

Dongbin feels himself tipping to the edge as well as he watches Kyungho's face mid-orgasm. The fucker looks so beautiful like this, angelical-like. Kyungho is just...one hundred shades of beauty and he knows it.

"Kyungho," Dongbin thrusts forward one last time, getting himself dry and limp on the legs.

He breathes as he waits his friend to do so, in the way one does only when out of energy like this.

Dongbin has his arms around Kyungho when he almost falls asleep. He cannot fall asleep like this. Kyungho may not shower every day but he sure needs a bath right now. Both of them. And they cannot stay like this for much longer. The coaches and the other guys will be back soon.

He breathes deeply, trying to keep himself awake.

Then he hears it:

"Thank you," so softly he looks around, alarmed, thinking someone else might be watching, then he looks around to Kyungho who is partly smirking at him, "Score, it's just me, you dummy."

Dongbin rolls his eyes, already pushing Kyungho away from his lap although he feels kind bad for it anyway. Not that he was obligated to carry and cared for Kyungho but Dongbin knows Kyungho is the one who takes these loses the worst. He can play nice to everyone but not to him. Kyungho is seriously hurt for feeling...useless.

"Oh," Dongbing lets out, "well, you don't need to thank me, Kyungho."

Kyungho smiles that grin characteristic of him and Dongbin lost a little his breath because that wasn't a smile he used to see any more like this, and because he fell in love exactly with that smile first.

"Of course I do, dummy," he laughed, pulling away, probably feeling fluids around his pants now that he is up and a grimace spreads across his soft face features, "Oh God, that's fucking disgusting!"

Dongbin laughed to the point to get his head back on the back of the chair.

He wished it could be like this more than what it has been lately.


End file.
